Two of a Kind
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Hikari had always admired Jun since she was little. Because she admired him she wanted to be like him. But, as they grew up, she realized they were very different. Twinleafshipping one shot.


Hikari had always admired Jun since she was small. She had always wanted to be like him. In her eyes, he had no wrong, had no flaws; he was perfect, a perfect person; someone she wanted to be, very, very much.

She liked what he liked, did what he did, almost everything was the same. The only difference – speed. She was always late and he was always early; she slept in and he rose at the crack of dawn. That was their only difference, and she hated it, hated it with a passion. Why? Because she wanted to be like him so much.

Today for some reason she woke up unusually early. Jun didn't come till later in the day when he knew she would be up, or would be getting up soon. That was sometime around noon. So, for another few hours she would have nothing to do. She could go get Jun, but she was still tired and didn't know if she could handle him so early in the morning.

Pancakes were for breakfast. Her mother had to go out shopping so she had to cook her own breakfast. She had thought that she had been eating it for more than a good fifteen minutes. What could she say? She was bored. Bored with nothing, absolutely nothing, to do.

"Hikari!" came Jun's voice as he slammed the door open. "Rise and shi …. ne." He seen her sitting at the table eating her breakfast.

"Oh, hi, Jun. You're here really early. Didn't expect you to come here for another few hours," she said, with a fork in her mouth, which had her pancake on it.

"W-what are you doing up so early? Y-you always, and I mean always, sleep in till around noon when I come to wake you up. S-so …?"

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. I had a lot on my mind. You seem to have a lot on your mind too, coming here so early, that is."

"I-It's not like I had a lot on my mind. I-I just was really bored and decided to come over here. Is there a problem with that," he asked, embarrassed at her comment.

"No, not a problem. Wanna come help me finish this pancake. I don't really have that much of an appetite right now, maybe later," she said, patting the seat next to her.

He stared at her with his red face, which see didn't seem to notice. After a moment he walked over and sat in the seat she was patting. She smiled at him. He reached over and took the plate and began to eat it. It was delicious, making him wonder why she didn't want to finish it. She didn't really eat a lot of it, though it was pretty big.

"Yay, and indirect kiss," she said unenthusiastically.

He spit all the food that was in his mouth out, while his face became bright red.

"Hey, Jun, I was thinking this whole time. I guess that was why I couldn't get a lot of sleep last night. But, you know, I really admire you. I have ever since I was a little girl. I always wanted to be like you. I thought that if I tried my hardest it would definitely come true, I was sure of it. If It was you and me, I thought that nothing could stand in my way. I was wrong though. As I grew up, I found out just how many differences we share. It's not a bad thing, I'm just a bit sad. I really wanted to be like you."

"But if you were like me then you wouldn't be Hikari, you'd be Jun. So, there'd only be two Juns, not one Jun and one Hikari. I like you just the way you are, your perfect. If I was a perfect person in your world then you're a perfect person in my world."

She looked at him, a bit confused and shocked, then she smiled. "Thank you, Jun. That really did mean a whole lot to me."  
He smiled a big, goofy grin at the girl. "That's my job, Hikari! Anytime, anytime." He got serious. "I mean it. If you're ever depressed or just want to talk, come see me. I won't ever turn you down, unless I'm in the middle of an important battle, that is."

She laughed with him. It felt like forever since she last laughed. "So, we can never be two of a kind, huh?"

He stopped laughing. "W-well, I wouldn't say it's impossible, but like I said before, Hikari is Hikari and I am myself. Though, I'm sure that there are things that we both have in common. We grew up together so something must be the same"

"You think?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure there's something."

"Like what?"

"Uhh … well … I …"

"Yes?"

"I …. ummm …." he wanted to say "I don't know" but knew it would hurt her even more. "I …. like you."

"...huh?" She knew what he wanted to say but when the "I like you" came out, it completely shocked her. "W-weren't you going to say 'I don't know?'"

"I … I do! I like Hikari!" His fists were clenched and his face was, once again, red, as it got sometimes around the girl. "W-What about you? Do you like me?"

"I don't know."

"W-what? An imitate answer?"

"Well, I never thought about it. Having a romantic relationship with Jun is just … weird."

"I'm asking you to think about."

She gave him a weird look. "Err, but …. I really …. it's just that it's …. weird, you know?"

He was getting a bit agitated. "Am I really that weird to you, Hikari?"

"Err, no."

"Then it's not weird, it's just that you've never thought of it. Am I like a brother to you?"

"Not really."

"Then, I'm asking you to think about it, please, Hikari."

She tilted up her head and tried to think about it. It was blank. "Nope. There was nothing," she said, turning to face the boy.

His lips pressed against her's. At this moment her heart raced wildly for the boy, it seemed familiar to her for some reason.

"W-Well?"

"It seems familiar."

"W-w … don't tell me you've kissed someone else?"

"No, my heart. It was beating really fast. It seemed familiar. I think … I liked you before, Jun."

"So … you like me?"

"Yes?"

He smiled at the girl, gleaming with happiness. "I told you there was something we had in common."

-The End-


End file.
